Bloodless Versifier Nation
Synopsis At a boarding school at Earth, six alien exchange students discover their teacher to have been a part of something called the Bloodless Versifier Nation in which they retreat to a cave and read their own poems. However, each of the students have to deal with their own problems. Their teacher inspires their life is amazing ways. Summary In a grand room, all the students are sitting. The headmaster walks in with four men behind him each carrying a flag which represents the schools standards: tradition, honor, discipline, and excellence. Senior students Neyo, Hod, Adessin, Chark, Munch, and Ricardo along with the rest of the students stand as the headmaster passes by. The headmaster gives a speech and everyone is sent to their room. Neyo's roomate is newbie Hod. Hod is self-reserved and shy who lives in the shadow of his older brother who went to this school and graduated as validvictorian. Adessin, Chark, and Munch come into their room. Chark lights a cigarette, which is highly illegal. There is a knock on the door. Chark quickly puts it out and everyone wafts around, trying to disperse the smoke. It's Neyo's father. He commands Neyo to drop an extra curricular class so he can mantain grades to become a doctor. Neyo tries to argue but his father slaps him. The three boys leave and so does Mr. Uwonda. Hod tells Neyo that his brother was validvictorian and his parents want Hod to be a lawyer but Hod wants to be a writer. Neyo says he wants to be a Plumber and live up to the legend of Ben Tennyson. Throughout the day, the six of them go through their classes. In English however, the teacher is unusual. He has them taken out of the classroom and teaches his class about carpe diem (seize the day).He also tells them that actions are powerful. Then says they can call him "O Captain, My Captain". That night, Chark finds an old yearbook and finds Mr. Blig used to go here and he was a part of the Bloodless Versifier Nation. Chark goes to Adessin and Neyo and tells them about it. The next day, the five students (excluding Hod) confront Mr. Blig about it. He says it was a long time ago before mentioning how the sessions would go in a cave. He hands Neyo a book with all the information about the group in then mentioning to burn the yearbook, especially his photo. *** Neyo convinces an expelled Chark to join Plumber's Academy with him. Neyo runs away from the old academy until his father catches him. Chark continues however and makes it to Plumber's Academy. Neyo's father brings him home angrily. The father throws Neyo into a chair and tells him that he is going to Military School to prepare him for college and medical school so he will become a doctor. Neyo stands up for himself but stops, accepting his fate. The father goes to sleep and Neyo sits in his room, in a trance almost. Neil walks into his father's study and shoots himself with his father's gun.. Characters *O'fur Blig (teacher) A former student at the boarding school. He is the boys source of inspiration and encouragement. His love for poetry descends to the boys. He encourages the phrase carpe diem. Some consider his teaching methods unorthodox. *Neyo Uwonda (Neil) *Hod Andreck (Todd) *Adessin Papel (Knox) *Chark Dolt (Charlie) *Munch (Meeks) *Ricardo Cook (Richard Cameron) *Snyde Trok (headmaster) *Gertrude Noel (Chris) *Lewo Polne (Jett)